


We Are Golden

by Vmello



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmello/pseuds/Vmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts and such</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first sight

“We can’t waste time fighting among ourselves. We have to come to an agreement,” the herald said. He made it sound so easy, as if even after the hours they have all spent arguing over the next course of action the answer would just fall out of the sky. Not a single one of them could agree, at all. Josephine thought the invitation a trap, which it obviously was, and wanted no action that could endanger the Herald taken. Leliana wanted the opposite it seems, and he was tired of explaining that it would be near impossible to lead an attack on Redcliff with their forces as they are. They would need Templars to fight that many mages, and even then Redcliff is one of the most defensible fortresses in Fereldan. Josephine adds that their forces are mostly Orlesian, as well, and any attack on Fereldan soil could provoke war. They should have listened to him and sided with the Templars.

“The Magister-” starts Cassandra.

“Has outplayed us,” Cullen cuts her off bitterly. After a bit more arguing Leliana reveals that she knows of a secret passage that the Warden had found during his assistance to Redcliff during the blight. It would be a risk to send agents through, they would be discovered well before they could even reach the Magister. But with the Inquisitor as a distraction…

“It could work but it would be a huge risk,” He agrees. Before anything else can be said the door to the room is thrown open.

“Fortunately you’ll have help,” says the most beautiful man Cullen has ever seen in his life as he swaggers through the door, a scout chasing after him. Maker, Maker, Cullen has never seen a man like this. His breath hitches as his eyes focus on the man. Perfect skin, tanned to perfection, flawless in all but a beauty mark under his eye that Cullen can imagine kissing softly in the warmth of the rising sun, limbs entangled after a night spent together. Hair inky black that shines in the candle light, it looks soft and smooth and he wants to run his hands through it. A mustache to match it, curled at the ends and perfectly groomed. Framed by the mustache are the most sinful lips he’s ever seen, and he knows he’s staring at them. Full and soft looking he can’t help imagine how they would taste, how they would feel pressed two his own, trailing down his neck, lower and lower until, Maker. Luckily his trail of thought is interrupted by the scout.

“This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods, Commander,” the scout is flustered and Cullen can only assume the man, gorgeous, and golden in the low candle light, and fit, just walked right past the scout who was probably trying to tell him to wait, just to barge in and steal his heart. Or give them information that is, the stealing of his heart was a fairly unwanted side effect. Cullen knows he should say something but he just noticed those eyes, they are more beautiful than words could do justice. The clouds in the sky just before a thunderstorm, the deepest depths of the ocean on a foggy day, silver coins polished to perfection, to beautiful to ever spend. No none of it is good enough.

“Your spies will never get past Alexius’ magic without my help, so if your going after him, I’m coming with you.” Maker that voice! Cullen wants to hear it saying his name, chanting it in litany of desire, of pleasure, of desperation. Whispered softly and adoring, a holy prayer just before sleep can take him to the fade. He wants to here him laugh, sing, purr, anything. Maker this is horrible, he shouldn’t be thinking these things in a moment like this. He needs to say something, anything. No not anything, if he says anything he’ll probably say something foolish about how he needs this stranger who he knows nothing about.

“The plan puts you in the most danger,” he chooses to address the Herald, because its his job to advise the man. Not to drool like a schoolboy over any handsome men that burst into his life, unexpected and magnificent. “We can’t in good conscience order you to do this,” and it’s true, the Herald is a good man, and has been a good friend. To send him to his possible death doesn’t sit well with him, so he offers to contact the Templars again. The herald declines, and it seems a discussion has been made. Now they must make a plan.

Leliana and their new guest, Dorian Pavus, Maker what a pleasant name, seem to take the reigns for the most part. Honestly Cullen and Cassandra could probably leave they have had so little to add, but he does his best at making suggestions when he feels he does have some important insight. Otherwise he spends most of his time trying his best to be subtle as he leers at Dorian. He’s obviously a mage, but other than Hawke Cullen has never seen a mage so fit. His arm and shoulder are partially exposed, showing an extra expanse of whiskey tan skin shining under candle light as it stretches over muscles that flex ever so slightly as he shifts his weight to lean on the table, pointing out important marks on the map. His ridiculous outfit, all leather and belts that Cullen can imagine grabbing to pull him closer, hugs tightly at his thighs, and Cullen can tell they are just as fit as the rest of him. He catches himself staring again and quickly averts his eyes. Leliana glances at him with a knowing smile and he can feel his face heating up.

Cullen finds himself almost wishing that the man was unpleasant. That he would be rude and vile just so he had an excuse not to like him. But of course he’s witty and charming and damned funny. He laughs like its the easiest thing in the world but his eyes hold a distant sadness, one that reflects his own and he almost wants to reach across the table to gently run his fingers down the mans jaw, to caress his face and tell him that it will all be better in the end. He wants to know his pains as much as his pleasure. Maker, he’s fallen hard and not even an hour has passed. Hopefully this infatuation will leave him in time. Hopefully the adrenalin of ‘love at first sight’ will fade in time.

He knows it hasn’t when months later he wakes in Skyhold, in his loft with the hole in the ceiling, with Dorian entangled in his arms. Soft lips brush against his neck, mustache tickling just the slightest bit. Those perfect, wicked lips that had been his undoing the night before twist into a pleased smile. “Cullen,” Dorian murmurs, soft in the warmth of the rising sun, a gentle whisper like a holy prayer. “Amatus,” Cullen didn’t know it’s meaning, though Dorian has been calling him it for weeks, but he had a few guesses, he runs his fingers through silky soft hair and pressed his lips to Dorian’s temple.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispers against perfect skin, kissing his beauty mark. Dorian hums contently against his shoulder before drifting back to sleep, and Cullen takes this moment to just look at him. Maker, he’s even more beautiful than the first time he laid eyes on him. “Amatus,” Cullen tries the word, it sounds clumsy in his mouth, but he feels Dorian smile against his shoulder, the arm the mage has around him holds him just the slightest bit more tightly. “I love you,” he murmurs before he also drifts back to sleep.


	2. Say Hey If You're Gay

Cullen woke to the noise echoing down the hall from the kitchen, Dorian nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t often that Dorian woke before him, but usually when he did that meant breakfast. Part of him was tempted to just stay in bed all morning. Dorian’s bed was softer than his, and his room was better heated, but the prospect of pancakes was the smallest bit more alluring. He let out a sign as he tossed away the warm blankets and crawled out of bed, putting on his boxers from the night before, and grabbing the first semi-clean t-shirt he saw off the top of Dorian’s hamper before making his way down the hall.

Honestly he should have deduced that Dorian wasn’t alone in the kitchen long before he entered. He’ll choose to blame it on the early hour, he’s still much to tired to pay that much attention, right? Also it’s completely unlike Dorian to have people over this early, especially after nights they spend together, the other man not quite ready to out their relationship. That would probably explain the look of terror he was giving him. Everyone in the room knew that it was Dorian’s room that Cullen just came out of in his sleepwear.

“Hey!” Sera exclaimed with a snort and a giggle.

“Told ya,” Bull said, probing Krem in the ribs with his elbow. Leliana and Josie giggled. Varric held his hand out to Blackwall who placed a few bills in it, and Cole just smiled in that way that made Cullen a little bit uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Cullen said meekly, with just the slightest questioning tone to his voice, which seemed to make everyone, especially Sera, laugh even more. Dorian just buried his face in his hands and groaned, Cullen could see a blush spreading across the mans cheeks. It took a moment for Cullen to realize how under dressed he was. He blushed at the fact that he was just standing there, in his underwear. His batman underwear. He looked down at his disheveled state and, oh, well at least he knew what was so funny. The shirt he was wearing was one that Dorian often wore to bed. It was a simple black t-shirt, with the words ‘Say Hey if You’re Gay’ written in rainbow letters across the front. Cullen groaned inwardly, sure his face was scarlet.

“Why don’t we all go wait in the living room, until Cullen is a little more… decent,” Leliana suggested, and slowly everyone trickled out of the kitchen, Sera still laughing, and Bull and Krem pausing to give him a thumbs up and exaggerated wink.

“Well, that’s one way to let everyone know about us,” Dorian said as he stepped towards Cullen. He looked a bit frustrated for a moment, but the furrow in his brow melted away, his frown replaced with a playful smirk as he tugged Cullen gently towards him by the elastic of his boxers. “Hey,” me murmured, his lips brushing lightly against Cullen’s.

“Hey,” Cullen answered, pulling Dorian flush against him and closing the distance between their lips. Their kiss didn’t last long, as they were interrupted by Sera, Bull and Varric whooping and whistling at them.

“Yeah! Get some,” Bull encouraged, and Cullen buried his face into the crook of Dorian’s neck, blush returning full force.

“Maker’s breath!” he all but shouted, and Dorian flipped their audience off.


	3. Defrost

Cullen watched as Dorian glared at the frozen sausage on the counter, as if the heat of his stare could melt it any faster.

“Just glaring at it isn’t going to do anything, you do know that right? It isn’t going to defrost any faster just because you’re angry at it.”

“I’m going to set it on fire,” Dorian mumbles. Cullen walks over to him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“That’s not how it works, love.” Dorian replies with something probably very insulting in Tevene. Cullen roles his eyes at the man, he’s always so grumpy when he’s hungry. “Maybe if you didn’t forget to put it out to defrost this morning we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

“Maybe if someone didn’t leave me in charge of the food for this afternoon we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

“You’ll have to learn to cook one day Dori.”

“No, that’s what I keep you around for,” Dorian’s stomach let out a pathetic groan and Cullen stifled a laugh against his lover’s shoulder, only to be shrugged off and frowned at.

“I was saving the apple crumble for dessert, but…” Cullen trails off, and Dorian gives him a dazzling smile before leaning in for a kiss.

“Thank you Amatus,” he says, grabbing a small plate and fork and holding it out to Cullen, bouncing on his feet.


	4. Play kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for [Redxluna](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/) for “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”   
> It's set in a modern au I never really ended up doing anything with where Dorian is a sex worker and Cullen is his roommate.

Dorian wasn’t sure what he expected when he agreed to accompany Cullen on a weekend family visit, but it wasn’t being the main source of entertainment for a brood of tiny Rutherford children. It didn’t take long after they all did their share of squealing, jumping on, and climbing about on ‘Uncle’ Cullen for them all to decide they want an ‘Uncle Dorian’ as well. Cullen, the traitor, just laughed as Dorian floundered at the attention of about ten children, ranging from ages two to thirteen.

“You could have warned me you have enough nieces and nephews to build a small army,” Dorian huffs out when Cullen’s siblings came in to herd their children away to play outside.

“Some of them are my cousins,” Cullen says, as if that makes a difference. “Anyway, I think you did great with them,” he says with a fond smile. “Thank you again for coming with me. I’m sure you would have loved to have the apartment to yourself for the weekend, but,” Cullen shrugs, shuffling nervously and running his hand through his hair and letting it rest at the base of his neck.

“It’s no problem, Cullen,” Dorian says, placing a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You would do the same if it were me.”

Cullen’s family isn’t like Dorian’s. They are kind and loving and welcoming, but he understands that that isn’t why Cullen was so afraid to come alone when he agreed to come to the family reunion. Cullen’s been through so much, and being the martyr he is he insisted on going through it all on his own and pushed his loved ones away. Dorian only caught the tail end of it. Cullen was already out of his second stint at rehab when Dorian was introduced to him by a mutual friend who thought it would benefit them both to move in together. At the time Dorian was unsure, but he didn’t have much choice. It’s not like many people were jumping to be his roommate anyway. They became fast friends after that, and Dorian knows, other than a few visits with one of his sisters, this is the first time Cullen is seeing a large portion of his family in a long time.

“Do you need a safeword?” Dorian asks.

“Do I- What?!”

“I mean for if things get too uncomfortable, or someone crosses any boundaries, or you just need a moment. You say the safeword and I find a way to get you out,” Dorian explains. Vivienne was the person to introduce the concept to him after a particularly embarrassing incident when Sera accidentally blurted out that Dorian is a sex worker at one of Vivienne’s parties. After being bombarded with a series of invasive questions and degrading comments veiled as innocent curiosity Vivienne pulled him aside to make sure he was ok and presented to him the idea of social safewords. An easy out in a difficult situation.

“Ok,” Cullen says. “Any suggestions?”

Dorian shrugs and glances around the room for inspiration. “Whatever you want it to be, as long as it won’t come up in conversation naturally or is anything you’ll say on accident, but something you can bring up without it being out of place.”

“Teeth?” Cullen suggests sounding unsure.

“That should work. Why ‘teeth’ if I may ask?”

“I don’t know. I was biting my lip and it made me think of teeth. I couldn’t think of anything better.”

“No, it’s perfect, I was just curious.”

Most of the weekend goes pretty smoothly. Dorian gets Cullen out of a few awkward conversations with some of his more distant relatives who have apparently have zero social tact. Cullen returns the favor once when one of his uncles is a bit too persistent in asking about what Dorian does for a living, ignoring all of his deflections. Other than that they spend most of their time with Cullen’s siblings, playing with the children, or explaining that no, they aren’t dating, just very good friends.

Sunday afternoon after Dorian finally gets a turn at the shower he goes looking for Cullen. The man is sitting in a comically tiny chair sipping imaginary tea out of an equally ridiculously small teacup wearing a pink feather boa and giggling with a bunch of the children. It’s barely a second after he steps into the room for Leila, Bran’s oldest daughter, to look up at him with her large amber eyes.

“Dorian!” She exclaims, jumping up and grabbing his arm to tug him over to the table. “Now that you’re finally here you get to be our other dad.”

“I’m what now?” He asks, looking at Cullen.

“We’re playing house, and you’re apparently my new husband,” he says nonchalantly and offers Dorian a tiny cup. “Tea?”

“Uh, sure,” he says, accepting the cup and letting one of the girls pour him some fake tea from a matching kettle.

“How was work today, Papa?” One of the boys, Andy, Dorian thinks his name is asks in a faux British accent.

“Delightful my dear,” Dorian responds in kind, taking a sip of his ‘tea’. “The queen came by to knight me for slaying some pesky dragons for her on my way to parliament.”

“How exciting,” Cullen says after Dorian comes up with a whole tale of heroic dragon slaying, complete with a princess rescue and all, for the children. Two of the slightly older kids excitedly say they’re going to go be knights and fight dragons just like him before dashing away to play elsewhere, leaving only three of the little ones left playing with then.

“And what did you do today, darling?” Dorian asked, kind of hoping to pass off some of the attention to him.

“I had another baby while you were away,” Cullen says holding up a teddy bear. “I think it has your eyes,” he says, smirking.

“Another! Well what should we name this one?” He asks the children. After a bit of arguing amongst the kids they finally settle on Anna, and since Dorian is secretly a prince that makes her a princess and one day she’s gonna be queen.

That is until little Leila stages a coup for the throne that results in Dorian getting stabbed with paper towel tube. The two kids from earlier come rushing back as Dorian dramatically crumbles to the ground.

“I’ll avenge you, father!” One shouts, picking up a nearby light saber to battle the tyrannical princess with. The others all pick sides and go to war for their kingdom.

Cullen is by his side in the next moment, an arm around his shoulder and grasping his hand. “Oh husband, you can’t go, not like this,” he exclaims.

“My love, I see the light, promise me you’ll protect the baby,” Dorian sighs, and he has to admit, he’s enjoying the theatrics of this all.

“I’ll never love again,” Cullen says, and Dorian is about to say some corny line about how he must move on, but it’s forgotten when suddenly Cullen pulls him closer and kisses him. It’s a surprisingly good kiss, at that. Passionate, but not overbearing. Gentle, but not overly chaste.

Cullen pulls away and looks at Dorian with hooded eyes for about half a second before he realizes what he just did and nearly drops him. Dorian just stares at him wide-eyed for a moment trying to process what just happened. Cullen stares back, mortified and blushing a nice shade of scarlet.

“You have something in your teeth,” Dorian finally says, the words coming out in a rush. Cullen’s hand flies up to his mouth and he somehow manages to look even more embarrassed. “ _Teeth_ ,” Dorian says again. “You’ve got something in your _teeth_.”

“Oh, right uh, help me get it out in the kitchen?” Cullen suggests, and after only a little complaining from the children they slip away.

“I’m so sorry,” Cullen says as soon as they’re alone. “I got carried away, I didn’t mean to, uh, god I’m an idiot.”

“A bit, yeah,” Dorian says. “I just need a moment, ok?” He buries his face in his hands and tries to gather his thoughts.

“I’m so sorry,” Cullen says again, and Dorian shushes him. All he can think about is Cullen’s hands on him, and the way his taste lingers on his lips. Not for the first time he wonders if Cullen could ever want to be with him. If he could commit to him without asking him to change. _‘Now is not the time to be thinking about stuff like that,’_ Dorian reminds himself.

“It’s fine,” he says. “It just caught me off guard is all.”

“I don’t ever want to make you uncomfortable,” Cullen says, sounding incredibly distraught, and Dorian finally looks at him. “You’re my best friend, I’d never wanna make you feel unsafe or-”

“Cullen,” Dorian cuts him off before he can get himself too worked up. “I’m fine. We’re fine. I just… wasn’t expecting it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Cullen,” Dorian admonishes.

“Right, sorry,” Cullen says, then winces at himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry.”

“Oh god, you’re stuck in a loop,” Dorian says, and can’t help but laugh a little when Cullen covers his face with a groan. He gently takes Cullen’s hand and pulls it away from his face. “We _are_ alright, aren’t we?” Dorian asks more seriously.

“Yeah,” Cullen sighs, and his eyes flick down to Dorian’s lips for a moment, and it makes Dorian realize how close they’re standing to each other. He tries to ignore how that makes him feel as he takes a half step back and Cullen blushes.

“Yeah, we’re alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [Vellomello](http://vellomello.tumblr.com/)


End file.
